Outcasts
by JackFrost23
Summary: Jeff Tracy was poisoned and died while the IR was still getting started.Jeff's brother had lied about taking good care of the boys.They escape from TracyIslandtothemainland.Once in the US,They are lost with no place to go.They get into trouble.ChildAbuse
1. Prologue

_Though his wife was dead, Jeff Tracy raised his five sons alone with some help from his mother. As the years went on, Jeff started coming up with ideas for an organization called International Rescue. With the help of a young scientist named Brains, Jeff Tracy had the rockets he needed._

_The rockets were called Thunderbirds. IR' s nickname were The Thunderbirds. Jeff Tracy was around to see the first four and the construction of thunderbird five. _

_Jeff Tracy was poisened during the construction of TB5 and died, leaving his jealous younger brother Theodor or Teddy for short, in charge of his five sons, _

_14 year old Scott_

_13 year old John_

_12 year old Virgil_

_11 year old Gordon _

_10 year old Alan_

_Teddy Tracy had promised to take good of them but he took back what he said _


	2. Theodor Tracy

_Chapter One_

_Theodor Tracy_

He tripped over his own feet while carrying a tray of food to his late father's brother, his Uncle Teddy. 10 year old Alan Tracy picked himself up and looked at the ruined food. The boy started to pick up the mess before...

Alan heard the butler's footsteps coming down the hall. Oh no, now I am in trouble. Alan thought as he gave up on cleaning the mess.

* * *

Ever since their father , Jeff Tracy died, the Tracy brothers, 14 year old Scott, 13 year old John, 12 year old Virgil, 11 year old Gordon, and 10 year old Alan, had been living on Tracy Island with their Uncle Teddy who was an evil man, and was after the brothers' inheritance of a billion dollars and Tracy Island.

* * *

The butler had heard the crash and came running. The butler saw the mess and then saw 12 year old Virgil struggling with a load of dirty clothes. The butler grabbed Virgil who dropped the load and then the butler grabbed Alan. 

The butler looked at Virgil and told him to clean up the mess.

The boy's Uncle Teddy was in their father's office with the door closed.

The butler dragged poor Alan behind him and knocked on the door.The boys were forbidden to go into a few places in their home including their father's office and the swimming pool. The boy's were only allowed in the office when they were in trouble.

"Mr. Tracy, the boy dropped your lunch on the floor." said the butler pulling Alan in front of him.. "The boy will be punished and so will his brothers for his stupidity." Uncle Teddy said, "Mark tell the cook that my nephews will not be receiving their lunch or dinner at all today and all week they will not be receiving their breakfast, lunch or dinner. Uncle Teddy grinned evilly.

When their duties for the day were over for that afternoon, the brothers were given free time until 7 PM.

* * *

The 5 boys knew something that their Uncle didn't and that was before their father died he had built 4 different rockets and was working on a fifth one which was still under construction. There was also a secret passage way. 

Because it was bigger than the others and a lot comfier, the boys went into TB2. Once inside, the five young boys sat in the comfey chairs that Jeff Tracy put in.

"Scotty, I want daddy" Alan said. "I know dude I want him too." Scott said. Alan started to cry.

"Shush, Alan its going to be ok." said Scott taking the small skinny mistreated crying boy into his arms and started to rock him back and forth.

Between his sniffles, Alan explained to his older brothers what their evil uncle told him.

When the four older boys heard this they got very angry.

"We need to put a stop to this. We can take-" 12 year old Virgil started but he was cut off by a load speaker.

"WILL ALAN AND HIS BROTHERS PLEASE REPORT TO THE LIVING ROOM!"

The five boys hurried through the secret passage way. The Passage way took them to the foyer and then the entered they living room.

* * *

When they got to the living room, Alan saw that their uncle had gotten out his belt and the shackles. 


End file.
